As mobile devices, such as smart phones and tablets, become prevalent, users are increasingly utilizing mobile devices to initiate and complete financial transactions. For example, mobile devices may utilize near filed communication (NFC) standards to establish radio communication with NFC enabled devices by touching them together or bringing them in close proximity to exchange data, such as transaction information and payment information. In some cases, mobile devices may obtain information from unpowered NFC chips, known as NFC tags, such as from credit cards. In some embodiments, a direct wired connection between an NFC controller and an application processor of a mobile device may increase the vulnerability of the mobile device being subject to hardware and/or software attacks that may result in sensitive information being obtained by a third-party without the knowledge of the user of the mobile device.